


Interview With a Vampire

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Period play, Vampire AU, mention of rey - Freeform, mention of snoke, rey korr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: To be honest you thought this was a joke. Meeting a "real vampire? HA, funny.Never would have thought you actually are meeting a vampire or that you may have fallen for him. My gift to @daddyrenn





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosalinaBallerina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalinaBallerina/gifts).



_Gentle, so gentle almost ghost like. She had to look up at him just be sure this wasn't a dream. He looked so focus on his administration's, touching her like a delicate flower. She dared not look away from his intense graze, oh no, she wouldn't want to chance it that he may disappear. She wanted to touch him too but dare not reach for him. She feared this man or rather creature of the night. She shuddered when his hands finally pressed against her. He held her waist pulling you closer to him. "Dance with me." Dance with the devil, dance with this phantom? She did without a second thought. His lips against her ear making the woman tilt her head to the side. "You have learned well from your instructor, little one."_

 

Agh, gag! You rolled your eyes after reading only a paragraph of the latest vampire book written this year. God, the books nowadays must be written by horny housewives with horrible sex lives. You toss the book away and looked over at your computer screen with a still blank Word document open. Why would your boss what a Vampire story? This assignment is ridiculous! You moved your head around to crack your neck. If some horny housewife can write a Vampire story than so can you! An hour later you still have blank Word document on the screen and your hair was disheveled from you grabbing it in frustration. A long sigh was heard instead of typing, guess writing about Vampires wasn’t as easy as you thought. Five years of writing fiction about space or fantasy, and this was your the straw that broke the camel's back. You put your computer to sleep, stood up and stretch your back and arms. Fuck it, you’ll work on this tomorrow. You walked out of your study room to got to bed but the vibration in your pajama pockets stopped you in your tracks to the bedroom. You groaned pulling out your phone and reading a text your boss sent you.

**_I know this isnt your short of thing to write so I found someone that could help you out!_ **

“What a vampire?” You spoke out loud sarcastically.

**_A real vampire!_ **

You really are questioning your boss’s sanctity now. You used your thumb to scroll down the text.

**_While not a ‘real vampire’ but he has some great insight on vampires and he’s willing to help out on your assignment for FREE_ **

God your boss is cheap sometimes. You pulled up the text bar and replied back, ‘ **_Alright I’ll met your little emo guy, boss. Just set up a meeting.’_ ** You walked to your bedroom when another text was sent back. You placed your phone on the charger near you bed after reading that the interviewee has already planned out everything for tomorrow afternoon.

**_You should wear the pretty red dress you wore last christmas ;)_ **

You crack a small smile as you rolled your eyes at your boss’s text.

* * *

 

For a emo guy you have to admit where he lived is nice as fuck! Victorian manor on the countryside with modern fixings inside. You couldn't help but stare in wonder of the mystery emo man’s place. An old butler lead you to the interviewee’s library, not study room, a fucking library! You were told he will be awhile so you decided to set up your work. You sat down on a small chair taking out your mp3 to record this man or “vampire”, you snickered a little. You pulled out a notepad from your small bag. You looked around with your eyes, looking behind you then to the side of you. You crossed your legs, placing one leg over the other and resting the notepad on your lap. If you wore the red dress your boss suggested you wouldn't be able to even sit down. You came dressed business casual. It was best to give off a vibe of “just here to interview you” and “it’s okay you can tell me anything” as well. You played with your pen as you waited and decided to write about the interviewee’s manor to pass the time. this man or “vampire”, you snickered a little.

- _Very high class living, possibly from old money. The interviewee has whole library full of a different range for books. Should ask about this._

“What are you writing?” The male voice made you jump out of your seat and dropping you notepad. “Holy--” You turned around facing the man behind your chair. He raised an eyebrow as if your reaction was unnecessary. “Oh God, please don't scare me like that.” You said and kneel down picking up your notepad, lucky your pen was still in your hand. Probably because you might have used it to stab the man. “I was writing down some observations.” You stood back up and the man had moved from behind you, sitting down on the larger chair. “Observations?” You sat down with the notepad on your lap, “Just from what I saw of your home and your library. It truly is impressive.” Kylo leaned against his seat comfortably with smirk on his face. “Thank you.” Graciously accepting your complement of his manor. You lean forward turning on the mp3 and putting it on record mode.

“Please state your name and what you are for the record.”

“My name is Kylo Ren and I am a vampire.”

* * *

 

You spent weeks with this ‘vampire’ named Kylo Ren, recording his words and listening to them again while you wrote your book. Kylo Ren is a very fascinating man, handsome too. He was snarky at times when you asked too many questions before telling you his story. You found yourself amazed by his stories especially about how he was turned from a witch to a vampire by an original vampire named Snoke. With his other apprentice, Armitage Hux an British Irish vampire. You learned that these three created the super company called the _First Order_ much after the _Empire_ fell. They used the desperation of the people to fund themselves. You learned that Kylo Ren had betray his witch bloodline family greatly by killing his normal human father. He looked somewhat hurt when speaking about that. You also came to learn that Kylo is very much a flirt. Even before as “Ben Solo”, the man who became a vampire as a player, of both teams at that. “Reckless young.” As he put it simply “whore around” (his words) with anyone in his uncle’s academy.

“But why?” You asked.

“Boredom sometimes… Sometimes to forget the voice in my head.” He was referring to Snoke.

You pitied Kylo at times especially when the conversations drew dark. You reached a hand out touching his gloved covered one. He found you interesting as a human. He had many gentle and cruel women in his life, some artists, some teacher, etc.. but never a writer before. He never got around to having another woman in his life once the 1900s rounded around.

“What made you stop?” You asked as you wrote down his reaction.

He chuckled, “Such a curious one aren’t you? Well I stopped because humans grew boring for a while but,” He leaned forward eyeing you, “This generation of humans are _exciting~_ ” He purred out licking his lips. 

* * *

 

The newest session with the vampire Kylo, you had to come in during your period. Now you didn’t see it as a problem because you have gone to work on your period before. You didn't think that it would make him so focus on you like hunter focus on its game. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat not being able keep still. “So Mister Ren--”

“You smell intoxicating, Miss (L\N).” His low heavily erotic voice made a shiver go down your spine and being hormonal didn’t help. You looked away, he stood making quick strides towards you.  You actually cringed back into the chair when he leaned down, his hands holding the arm rests. He sniff the air with his eyes closed only to reopen them, “Are you trying to seduce me, Miss (L/N).”

“Of course not!” You snapped at him. You move forward a little so your face was close to his. You stared into his normally dark chocolate eyes now a dark red eyes. “Then why do you smell like fresh blood?”

You gave a confused look for a split second before it hit you. The monthly menstruation cycle. “Listen, Ren, I’m sorry if I lead you on in anyway for that was not my intent at all.”

“Have you ever done it during your menstruation cycle?” You looked at him in shock at his question. If it haven't been for your time with that man you would have slapped him across the face. “Once. Years ago with an ex boyfriend.” Kylo hummed at your reply. “Did you want too?” You had to take a sharp breath. He nodded, “My I?” You nodded. “I need you to say it.”

“Yes.”

He pulled back to get on his knee in front of you. His hands pulled from the end of your skirt up to your waist. You lifted yourself up to help him and allow him to pull your underwear down. “My God,” He moan out kissing your inner thigh way up to your cunt. “This by far the best smelling blood I ever--”

“D-don’t talk about it!” You covered your face not wanting to show your blushing face, with your arm. He smirked putting one leg over his shoulder and pushing the other way a bit. He took a long slow lick that caused you to shiver and release a shaky moan. He made a groan from his throat as he kept mouth on you, tongue digging into. You felt like full course for Kylo not like you were complaining about. God, he was way better than your ex! You grabbed on to beautiful raven locks of hair pulling his head closer. “Shit!” You bit the corner of your lip.

Kylo’s eyes met yours as he snatch an orgasm from your body. His mouth covered with your cum and blood. You sighed as you sat limp in the chair. He fixed your appearance before taking care of his own. “Do you want to continue the interview tomorrow?” He looked so full of himself at the fact he tired your body out with just his tongue.

“Give me an hour. Then I will be okay.”

* * *

 

As a interviewer you must fact check everything the interviewee says. So you did. One thing you found yourself doing was researching about the British Irish vampire, Armitage Hux. You traveled to the cemetery where you found the gravestone with only the name “Hux” on it. Kylo told you that the vampire did not like anyone refer to him by his first name. Guess that is why his possible gravestone says only “Hux” on it. You examined the gravestone and saw no birthday or death date. “Odd.” You said to yourself. You crouch down and touched the gravestone, “So odd.” Your fingers lightly touching the carved in words. “He ordered that gravestone himself.” The voice made you stand up quickly and turn towards it. Kylo stood there looking at the stone, “I thought it was a odd thing to do. Picking your own gravestone but now I understand why.” You studied his expression as if hoping to see a emotion of sadness. Instead you showing. “What are doing here?” He turned his head towards you. You blinked twice, “I-I… I came here to see Hux.” You explained. “You saw him now go.” He looked back at the gravestone. “No.” You stood your ground, “Why do want me to leave?”

“Human, I have no --”

“Time? Pft, oh please you have plenty of time, Kylo Ren.” You crossed your arms, “Now talk to me about Hux.” He raised an eyebrow at your demanding tone and demeanor. “...Fine.” You pulled out your mp3 recorder. “You bring that thing with you all the time?” You smirk at him. “Why I not surprised.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Hux was a manipulative bastard that would kill anything that even remotely seemed like a threat to his cause.”

“His cause being the First Order?”

“Yes.”

“Sounds like politician.”

“He was a General actually.”

“Even better.”

Kylo speaking about Hux, most it being a rant about the dead vamp.

“How did he die?” You asked.

“... A woman killed him…. Rey Korr.”

“The one who scar you.” You reached out and touched the left side of the raven haired vampire’s face, thumb rubbing the scar. He averted his gaze to the gravestone, “Yes.” He lean his face against your hand. “She caused us so much problems.” He closed his eyes, “...But in the end she freed me from Snoke.” He reopened his eyes looking at you. “Miss (L/N).”

“Yes, Mister Ren?”

“May you come home with me tonight.”

You smiled softly, “Rather unprofessional isn't, Mister Ren?”

“Unprofessional? I thought we pass that when I ate you out.”

“Then there is no reason to ask me to come home with you.” You took your hand away. “But I’m driving us there.”

“If you must, Miss (L/N).”

* * *

 

You have officially spent a total of two months with the vampire named Kylo Ren. You recorded every session with him. You studied him and his past intently and began to even obsess over the vampire. He captivated you. From his physique to his supernatural power. But even though you admired him and maybe even pity him, you found yourself _jealous_ of the vampire. With all this power he has done nothing truly extraordinary in his life!

You started packing up your mp3 and writing pad. Kylo stood by the window looking out into the night sky. “So this is it?” He didn't turn to look at you. You placed your bag over your shoulder, “Yeah… My boss gave me a due date to have my final copy.”

“Hm.” Was what you got as a reply, “You wish to say something… off the record.”

You sighed heavily, “Off the record. Yeah,” God, you hated his ability to read minds. “I no I rather not talk about it.”

Kylo crossed his arms over his chest, “Would you rather me rip it from you?”

This made you a bit uneasy. The fact he has this power over you made you feel so weak. “Y-You won't….” He looked over you with a dark smirk. “..Jesus Christ! Okay fine.” You hate how he just get you to do anything. “You have all this power. All this,” You gestured his body, “For centuries you lived with supposed nightmare and have done nothing really extraordinary with it!” Kylo’s eyes narrowed. “You complained about being alone. About losing your friends which you stated have killed--”

“Enough!” He voice made you slightly jump, “Get to the point, Writer.”

“I want you to make me a vampire.”

His face dropped void of any anger now the look of shock on his face.

.

.

.

.

The drive home was uneventful though your mind kept wandering to the way Kylo looked.You offered yourself to him, why didn't he take it? He was possibly the last living vampire. Did he want to be the only vampire? “Selfish!” You shouted as you pulled up to your driveway. You exited your car slamming the door behind you hard. “Self centered asshole.”

You pulled out your keys to your house, unlocking it and walking inside. Closing and locking the door behind before dropping your bag onto the floor. “Agh, God.” You wiped your face with your hands. You walked through your house into the study room. “Hello, Miss (Name)(L/N).” Your body froze at the voice behind you. “Glad to finally meet the latest woman to catch Ren’s eye.” His voice easily gives you a clue that he is British. You moved your head slowly to look behind you, “You know Kylo Ren?” If only you could get a good look at him. “Had to deal with the his whining for two centuries.”  

You glance at the picture on the wall of a vintage picture of the trio of the _First Order_ , you got from the library database. “You're Hux, right?” He the corner of his lips tugged upward slightly. “Indeed I am.” He confirmed, “I must say you are quite the researcher, Miss (L/N).” He placed a hand on your head and forced head to look forward, “Some might say a bit obsessive.”

You grew uneasy, “What do you want?” A small gasp pass your lips when Hux’s fingers took a handful of your hair and pulled your head to the side exposing the side of your neck to him. “Is it not obvious?”  
“You’re going to kill me.” You didn’t even need to ask, you just knew.  
He chuckled as he placed a kiss on under your jaw, “It depends on your answer to my offer.” Another kiss now on your cheek. You tried your best not shake under him or cry a little. “I am going to give you the choice I wasn’t given.” His grip became gentle as he started petting your hair as if thinking that would calm you, “One can kill you now or you can turn you into a lovely,” He eyed your face, “Monster like myself.”  
“You would turn me into a vampire?”  
“If you wish.”

You were quiet for a minute. You asked Kylo to turn you into a vampire only to get a harsh rejection from him. Your heart still hurt from that. Now the man Kylo seemed to have hated and thought was dead is offering you this. You looked at him from the corner of your eyes.

 

“Yes.”

* * *

You don't remember falling asleep at your desk with your computer screen on the last chapter of your book open. You groaned, eyes squinting at the light of your screen, "Shit." You sat up and stretch your back before rubbing the side of your sore neck. You woke a little more when you felt something wet and sticky on the side of your neck, "What the hell?" You looked at your hand and saw some blood. You immediately stood up out of your chair in panic, "What the fuck!?" You ran to your bathroom to check out your neck in the mirror. That's when you saw two small circular puncture wounds. You couldn't believe you forgot about last night, or rather last night visitor. You turned out the sink faucet washing away the blood. You allowed him to turn you, you remember how much it hurt feeling your heartbeat stop, and how good his blood tasted when he gave it to you to change you. Yet those minor detail meant really nothing compared to the sex you had with him. It was so much different that Kylo, so much. He was gentle as if he cared but also more controlling. Oh at the blood play was far greater than Kylo's but that maybe because Kylo wasn't trying to kill you. You shivered at the thought all that blood Hux spilled from his wrist for you to drink. God, the way his irises blew widen also hiding the icy blue color of his with black. You bit your bit as you squeezed your legs together. He promised to see you again, when he did not say but you hope soon. You look at yourself in the mirror examining your slightly pale skin but your eyes stood out the most. Gold with a red rim around them. Odd but still pretty. You note that you will have to (e/c) contacts later.

You went back down stairs back to your study room to complete your book. You smiled as you wrote your last few paragraphs and sent it to your editor.

By next week it should be publish to the public and you will sent the first copy to Kylo. After all it is a book about him. 


End file.
